Into the LEGO City: Undercover World/Bring Ryder and the puppies Home
This is how Our Heroes went Into the LEGO City: Undercover World and how they bring Ryder and the Paw Patrol in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes came out the Portal except Dora Kid Bad Cop: I can't believe Dora Kid, got himself sick from the Cold. Emmet: What did he gain a cold? From a power-crazed girl. Sunset Ummm.. Uh. No offense. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. It's fine. Doraemon: The Flu. He be better at the 22nd Century's. Tino: Wow. Looks like we are in LEGO City. It's a great place since the Forest Blackwell. Ryder: Hey, guys!! Tino: '''It's Ryder and the Paw Patrol! '''Sunset Shimmer: Who? My friend? Tino: '''No, Ryder and his Puppies. '''Sunset Shimmer: Oh. I thought it was my friend, Cody. Tino: '''You have to know what I'm saying. '''Ryder: I don't know who Cody is but, Sunset and Tino. I'm so happy to see you. Tino: It's great to see you, too. But how did you get here? Ryder: '''I'll explained later, come on. They take them to the Police Headquarters '''Bad Cop: Cool, Ryder. Dora Kid would like this. Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: That is so awesome. Then Frank bump into Bad Cop and drop all the Donut Box Bad Cop: Ow. Frank: '''My Bad. I just trying to give those Donut's to the Chief. '''Bad Cop: '''It's ok. '''Frank: '''Say, are you a Security Guard? '''Bad Cop: '''Actually, I'm a Police Officer. '''Ryder: Like Chase. Chase McCain. Bad Cop: Chase McCain!? Doraemon: '''Wait, Dora Kid told me all about him. He and Chase are good friends to each other, since Forest Blackwell Escape. '''Noby: '''So Ryder, where's are your puppies? '''Ryder: '''They.... They have been taken away by Rex Fury! '''All: '''What!!? '''Frank: Let me tell you. Rex Fury got escape from Prison again and he kidnap the Puppies from Ryder and we have to find out where he is. And even though, Chase McCain will find them for Ryder. Ryder: '''And I have to stay here, when Chase McCain find them. Chase McCain came back '''Ryder: '''Did you find them? '''Chase McCain: '''Not yet. But who's that guy? '''Bad Cop: '''I'm Bad Cop. '''Chase McCain: '''I see, so you joined the Police Headquarters? '''Bad Cop: OK. Then Chief Dunby and he looks looks Angry at Frank for not having his Donut's Dunby: '''Frank! Look at all the Donut's! Get some more for me! '''Frank: '''Don't worry, I'll get some more. He went to get some More '''Dunby: And who are you? Bad Cop: Hello. Bad Cop here. Dunby: '''Must be new here? Alright, here takes this. He give him a Grapple Gun, Colour Gun and Police Communicator '''Bad Cop: Thanks. Dora Kid will be happy for these. Chief Dunby: '''Well, welcome to the Police Force. '''Tino: Way to go, Bad Cop! Chase McCain: '''You're now a Member to us. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: '''This is great! '''Batman: '''Always know what you like so much. '''Chief Dunby: '''Attention, Everyone! Everyone in the Police Headquarters has line up '''Chief Dunby: '''I have something to show you. He show them the freeze-frame￼s '''Chief Dunby: '''There are Portal around here in LEGO City. He show another one '''Chief Dunby: '''Many Criminal has attacked everything in the City. He show another one '''Chief Dunby: '''Rex Fury took the Rare Jewel from the Museum. Another Freeze-frame '''Chief Dunby: '''And many monster has attacked the City. Another one of the Freeze-frame '''Chief Dunby: '''Even the Statue of Liber- Then the Freeze-frame go so fast '''Chief Dunby: '''Alright! Who's in charge of the Freeze-frames? '''Frank: (in Pumbaa's voice) Sorry. Chief Dunby: '''Thank you. That's all the Information I'm gonna tell you. Now go out there and arrest them! They went off '''Bad Cop: '''So, Chase? Do you have a Girlfriend? '''Chase McCain: Yes. She's have some work at the Hospital. Laval: '''Works at the Hospital? What do they do in the Hospital? '''Sneech: '''You know what they in the Hospital? Then nodded means "No" '''Sneech: '''I'll tell you why, when they do for Kidney Donated. You'll walk into your room and there will be plastic sheets all over the floor. Before you can react, a man in a ski mask will tied you to a chair with an Indian braided belt he got on vacation in Santa Fe. He'll turn on some Huey Lewis, and cut the left side of the hip with a rusty keyhole saw. No antiseptic. No Novocaine. No nothing. Just the song "Hip to be Square". And you'll scream like a Litttle girl! Our Heroes look so scared even Chase McCain, Frank and Chief Dunby, because they don't want their Kidneys remove '''Tino: I'd rather be with the Dazzlings then have my kidneys gone! Noby: Wow. Tino changed his tune. But I don't want my Kidneys remove! Chase McCain: I'd rather listen to other songs as well. Chief Dunby: To scary for me. Frank: '''That's scary! I don't like to have my Kidneys remove! '''Sneech: You have to watch your Kidneys, and you have to stop eating too much salt, it will damage you kidneys. Gus: Yes. They went off to Prison to find out why Rex Fury Escape and they pretend that Worriz and Cragger are criminals '''Worriz: '''Why would me and Cragger will have to be Criminals. '''Chase McCain: '''Because, we need to find out why Rex Fury Escape in Prison. '''Noby: '''And we want you to investigate. While the others will search around LEGO City. Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3